Bitter Tea
by Tronic
Summary: He doesn't care. He's really convinced himself that, and she had no idea how a simple gesture could be toxic. She can't think in a weak state of mind, and relies on him to hold her up just one last time. NejiHina


**Bitter Tea**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime, but I wish I owned Matsuda. He's so silly.

* * *

Achy limbs and drowsy eyes, a girl with long, navy hair sat quietly on a thin cushion. Her bare feet wrinkled against cold floorboards, and she found herself wilting to ease the exhaustion.

A yawn escaped her throat. She'd only been sitting there for a few minutes and could already feel herself falling asleep. She shifted and laced her hands against her lap, gazing out to the koi pond that held the image of an orange sun. It was dusk, and she had just returned from another failed mission to retrieve the traitorous Uchiha Sasuke. Her Byakugan had drained her, and she desperately needed sleep.

Her eyelashes kissed her cheeks, and for a silent moment, she enjoyed the peace.

Hinata almost fell asleep there, sitting up; had it not been for the hot scent of boiling tea leaves lifting her head in curiosity. As her eyes fluttered open, a familiar sight filled them and she didn't bother shifting much, she was too tired.

"Neji.. nii-san?"

"Welcome back, Hinata-sama." Neji carefully seated himself next to the Hyuuga heiress, appearing seemingly out of no where.

Neji was surprised that she came home nearly unscathed. Even without physical injury, she looked so pale and numb. Her eyes seemed to shiver and her hair slightly messy, it was odd seeing her like this.

"Thank you.." Hinata said quietly, trying her best to grin at her cousin.

Neji simply studied her for a moment, then returned to colorlessly gazing out to the garden. Thoughts swimming calmly, he was about to turn back to face the heiress but stopped as soon as a figure filled the door frame.

A Hyuuga woman came walking in slowly, she was holding a tray that appeared to be steaming. Pausing, her robes skimmed the floor and she placed the tray of tea behind Hinata and Neji, tossing them a quick grin. "I'm relieved that you're alright, Hinata-sama."

Neji barely reacted, while Hinata jolted suddenly and straightened herself. She didn't even realize how far she was drooping. Letting out a faint squeak, she turned to the woman and gave a timid smile.

"I'll prepare your bath!" The older woman gushed, giving the two a small bow. Hinata retorted quietly, something that sounded like "Y-you don't have to." but her voice went unheard. She sighed silently as the woman departed, then eyed the steaming teacups with a delicate stare.

Neji reached for a cup on his own and startled the murmuring Hinata who seemed too hesitant. Barely reacting, he took a small sip and studied Hinata from the corner of his eye. He figured that she would burn herself if she even tried to pick it up or drink it, after realizing just how hot the flavored liquid was.

"O-ow," Hinata unintentionally blurted out, just as Neji expected. He observed her as she examine her fingers, they were growing a thin line of pink and he could tell that they ached. It was odd to him how her hands were so fragile, all the other Kunoichi probably had more durable skin than that.

She was so damn weak.

His father told him to protect her...

The white-eyed teen casually sat his burning cup down, unaffected by the heat. "Hinata-sama."

"Y-..es?" Her voice was thin and tired.

"Did you receive injuries during your mission?"

She could somewhat sense it- that he was either seriously unfastened with the question or putting on a strong font to seem that way.

"N-not really.." Her tongue hazy.

It was difficult to decode his voice. Impossible, really- he tried not to care. He really had himself buying the idea that he didn't care at all- it was his _duty_ to care, an unintentional _chore_ imposed upon him.

He noted the sky, and how it's edges resembled a razor-blade dipped in orange dye. The clouds were cream, and the cosmos began to peak through.

Neji's cup clacked against fine china- Hinata jumped. He really wasn't one to initate conversation.

Unless the subject was important.

_Perhaps this subject **is** important._ He battled with his thoughts.

"Do you need assistance?"

Silence.

Hinata paused, then blinked. "Um..."

It was his duty- supposedly his soul purpose in life to protect her, right? From the day he first met her, that was the mission imposed upon him. His commitment- endeavor. From when he first met her on the day of her birthday- he remembered, she was blushing at him, hiding behind Hiashi and adorned in an angelic kimono. He was merely protecting her as Hiashi-sama would expect of him.

Neji extended his arm slowly and grasped the ivory teacup resting just underneath Hinata's palm. His fingers brushed against hers- soft and petite, like a baby rabbit or something incredibly delicate and white.

Hinata fidgeted and moved her hand immediately. Heat rising to her cheeks, her rapidly blinking eyes met his inactive Byakugan. It was dark now, the sun had departed and the sky was almost completely black with stars gushing through the cosmic screen.

And it was eerily quiet.

She bit her lip, and surprised herself by never moving her eyes from his. It was almost fascinating, looking at huge lavender pupils that nearly devoured the world around her. She had seen these eyes a million times, even by just glancing into the mirror or into the stare of her younger sister. It was perplexing why she'd even be amused by them.

Though she didn't have much time to think about it. Her eyelids grew weary and she found them beginning to cover half of her Byakugan- blurry, she watched Neji shift.

And her tongue felt dry...

Neji lifted the small teacup to his lips and blew over it, heat dissipating. He stole one last glance at the timid little mouse, unmoved. "You should keep hydrated, Hinata-sama."

His voice was difficult to decipher, but it didn't exactly sound concerned. A chip at the end of his sentence caused Hinata's eyes to flutter open and she nodded absent-mindedly, much to her regret.

A pause.

Hinata suddenly felt warmth rising to her nose and it wasn't a blush. Eyes cracking, she glanced down with slitted, lavender irses and found an ivory cup placed near her mouth. Taken back, she let out a tiny gasp but was hushed when a soft object brushed the bottom of her chin like a feather.

Neji's hand was floating just beneath her pale, velvet chin in an outspread jesture. Possibly to catch any fallen liquid that might spill if she ever decided to take a sip.

Below what was possibly the most sensitive and vulnerable part of her body- her throat. He nearly grimaced at the thought of his former self, if he had the chance to do this 3 years ago, he would've strangled her.

But not now.

Never.

She had grown so much, and so beautifully. Staring down at her, he remembered how tiny and pale she was so long ago, during the Chunnin exams. But even then, she had the courage to fight him.

She _was_ strong now.

But she was also still weak.

His fleeting thoughts were interrupted when a tiny sipping sound shattered them like fragile china. Regaining focus, he found pearly eyes partially opened and soft lips gently clinging to the slanted cup in his hands.

Her hand was near his wrist, and her fingers nearly brushed his sleeve. He was surprised that she could still hold herself up. Hinata moved an inch from the heated object and glanced up at Neji, a blush kissing her cheeks and a drizzle of green tea dripping down her chin.

The cup had already been returned to it's place against the lone tray. Before Hinata could wipe away the dapple herself, Neji's coarse fingers wrapped around the right side of her cheek. His thumb ran over the corner of her mouth, drying the liquid.

Blushing insanely, Hinata began to tremble. Her lips quaked, and she felt fear cutting up her stomach. _What's he doing..?! _"N-Neji.. nii-san?"

His palm nearly consumed her entire cheek before being pulled away, splotched with mottles of tea. Neji's eyes dove into her, and removed a tiny chunk of her sense of comfort.

Even if he didn't mean for her to feel that way, it couldn't have been avoided. He sensed fear in her, but for the first time, had no idea how to counter it.

It wasn't as if he was going to call her a waste or an idiot for being herself anymore.

"It would be wise of you to rest now, Hinata-sama." Neji pierced the silence, only recieving a sluggish blink in return. His facial expression never changed, but he could tell that her body wouldn't allow even another five minutes of consciousness.

"Ari..-ga.."

Hinata began to wilt into the floor. Her bones felt like they were dissolving and her breathing was as soft and even as a sleeping infant. Neji himself couldn't believe how exhausted she was.

_Why did she bare so much? _He wondered, watching her sink as everything seemed to pass by in slow motion. He tried to recall what her mission even was- something about rescuing that Uchiha. A grimace. His brows pinned at the thought- Sasuke didn't deserve her suffering.

Like a wave, he realized it wasn't Sasuke she was concerned about. It was Naruto...

She loved him.

_I see._ He caught her as she fell into a state of suspended blackness. _So that's why.._ He almost smiled in a sad grin. Glancing down, his eyes fell to her shining blue bangs that curled so delicately over her forehead and nearly covered her eyelashes.

Leaning back against the wall, Neji let out a very silent breath. His chest deflated, with Hinata's unconscious body limp in his arms.

Naruto was loved by this girl... but he was too stupid to realize it.

Neji had no idea how else to hold her, or where else to put her. Just laying there with him was enough...

He didn't understand why- why it bothered him.

All he knew was that it panged.

But he did understand why she felt that way. Naruto saved him from the darkness, he knew that the Kyuubi brat could be amazing and shine when it was his glory moment.

Sad breathing, air rushing over a somber grin.

As the night faded into oblivion, he never realized just how warm her presence could be.

* * *

**Notes:** Re-posted, to deal with Neji's OOC-ness and my great dislike of the entire thing in general.

But I dunno. Maybe I should continue it- what do you guys think?


End file.
